The merchandising of fasteners in home centers, hardware stores, and lumber yards is directed toward presenting the fastener product to the consumer for easy access and purchase. The fastener products are displayed and packaged in cabinets, bins, plastic see-through bags, boxes and combination displays which require the efficient utilization of merchandising space. Display bins, packages, and drawers generally have product information and the identification of the fastener product contained on labels which are affixed thereto. The bins, bags, boxes, or drawers comprise the merchandising system and their utilization requires the purchaser to locate the particular type of fastener he intends to purchase by examining the labels associated with each bin, plastic bag, cabinet or box. To accommodate the consumer for easy selection of a fastener product, merchandising systems utilize color codes, illustrations, and graphics to communicate information to the consumer which are designed to facilitate his selection of a fastener product. In attempting to efficiently utilize merchandising space for the presentation and storage of fastener products, the merchandiser of necessity, stores the product in essentially vertical displays extending upward from the floor level and consequently product information is widely distributed. Thus, to receive product information the consumer must read labels which are associated with each individual product and presented with that product in an essentially vertical plane. Products which are stored at or near floor level are not easily identifiable because the consumer must either bend down or kneel in order to read the information contained on the label.